<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>long hot summer by sabaccshots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846848">long hot summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots'>sabaccshots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, LMAO, Slightly - Freeform, as dirty as college!peter can talk, no y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and peter have been comfortable as friends with benefits for a while now, but one hot summer night when he slips into your apartment, you heat up for him in more ways than one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>long hot summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FLUFF AND SMUT FRIENDS TO LOVERS WHAT MORE COULD U WANT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t often you got peace and quiet in your own space, but God, it was heavenly when you did. No work, no classes, no noisy roommate–just you and the luxe cotton sheets you’d splurged on. The summer heat had begun to kick in, and you cracked the window half open in hopes of catching a fleeting breeze. Mother nature had not been so generous, instead giving you a gust of hot air that stuck to your ribs. Deciding it was too hot for a fluffy comforter, you opted for nothing but panties and a thin sheet. </p><p>The moonlight glimmered off the fire escape outside your window, glinting just enough to create a nightlight that illuminated your silhouette from the outside, which was exactly what Peter got a glimpse of as he perched himself on the side of the windowsill.</p><p>He watched your chest rise and fall beneath the almost-sheer cover of the sheet as he gently slid the window the rest of the way up. Landing soundlessly on the carpet, he crept up beside you, gently running gloved fingers through your hair. You began to stir in your sleep, waking with a start when you saw him standing beside you.</p><p>“Peter!” you hiss, sitting up and gripping the sheet close to your chest. “I didn’t know you were coming tonight.”</p><p>You could sense his boyish grin through the mask, one you’ve seen a thousand times before. “I couldn’t help myself,” he teases, sitting down beside you. “How could I just swing past your window when you look like <em>that</em>?”</p><p>You grin despite yourself, ruffling a hand in your hair. “That why you came over here? To stare at me through a window? Pretty creepy, Pete.” You smirk, playfully poking his cheek through the mask.</p><p>You can feel his eyes on you, studying the way your breasts are barely covered by the fabric, outline of your nipples prominent. His gaze is so insistent, so focused, like it is every time he comes here. It makes your head dizzy.</p><p>“Take off the mask, Peter,” you say, voice getting lower. You know he can hear how fast your heart is beating.</p><p>He complies, sliding his hand up the back of his neck and slowly, torturously removes the mask, revealing dark ruffled waves and smoldering brown eyes. Beneath it all, there’s your favorite thing–that sweet little smile.</p><p>“Your turn,” he says, not breaking the tense eye contact.</p><p>You raise your brow at him. “I’m not wearing a mask,” you tease.</p><p>“Thank God for that,” he says, tossing his to the side and crawling up the bed. “Be a shame to cover up that beautiful face.”</p><p>It brings an eye roll out of you. “You don’t have to butter me up, Parker. You know I’m a sure thing.” You go to push at his chest, but he grabs your hand.</p><p>“Sometimes it’s just fun to make ya blush,” Peter grins, and pushes you back down onto the bed.</p><p>You slide a fist up into his messy curls, bringing him nose to nose with you. “You know, you’ve gotten much smoother since we first started fooling around.”</p><p>A blush creeps up his cheeks. Neither of you have really talked about this– whatever <em>this</em> was– since it began. You’d known Peter for a while, taking the same chemistry lectures, living in the same dorms as freshmen, even partnering up in the photography lab once or twice. So when one night, months ago, you caught Spiderman sitting on your fire escape without a mask on, eating a slice of pizza and thinking he was concealed by the darkness, you recognized that curly mop of hair from your bedroom window.</p><p>He looked terrified when he saw you, spluttering and clamoring to get the mask over his head, but it was too late. You’d assured him you’d keep his secret, you had no reason to want him in danger, and invited him in for a drink.</p><p>You pulled out a bottle of gin for yourself and asked him what he liked, to which he blushingly admitted “Um… h-hard cider’s pretty good.” The embarrassed grin was so cute that you’d made sure to keep a case of Angry Orchard in the fridge for future occasions after that.</p><p>A few drinks later, your heads were pleasantly dizzy and your bodies were considerably hotter, and that liquid courage persuaded you to ask Peter to take off the suit. He stumbled at first, tripping a little over himself as he pulled off the spandex, but when he stood before you, all hard, broad muscle and sweet, soft skin, it was magnetic.</p><p>A flurry of hands and lips and teeth later left you tangled together in bed in the same sheets you were covered in now. He kissed you slowly, murmuring that he hated to go, didn’t want to go, that he would love nothing more than to do this again, and who were you to deny him that?</p><p>For months now, you’ve sporadically found him at your window, eyes bright and mischievous in a way that sends heat rushing through you, but you’ve never spoken about it.</p><p>You see him in classes or around campus, and he gives you a shy smile, a quick, blushing hello, but nothing more. You’ve been friends with benefits for more than half a year, both standing on that ledge but neither one of you ready to take the jump.</p><p>So instead, you let him blush at your words now, let him swallow the compliment.</p><p>“You really have gotten smoother, Pete.”</p><p>He smirks, lips brushing yours. “I’ll show you smooth.”</p><p>In a flash, he cups your face in his hand, sliding his other palm up the small of your back, pressing you tightly to him. His lips press against yours in a smoldering kiss, so deep you can feel your body giving in to his.</p><p>“Fuck, Peter,” you mumble into his mouth, pulling at his collar to try to rip the suit off his body.</p><p>He pulls away from you briefly, and you watch with confusion as he presses the button on the front of the suit– one you don’t remember being there last time. You gape at him as you watch the suit loosen and fall from his body, leaving him bare chested and in the tightest briefs you’d ever seen.</p><p>Peter chuckles, tossing the suit to the floor. “I may have made some minor upgrades.”</p><p>You laugh at him incredulously, shaking your head as you sit up. The thin fabric of the sheet falls from your breasts, and you notice the way Peter’s jaw tenses. You sit up on your knees, letting the rest of the sheet fall away and revealing your lacy panties. “I’d say they’re pretty major,” you say, running your hands down his chest.</p><p>“Fuck,” he swallows thickly. “Is that– is that all you’ve been wearing this entire time?”</p><p>You smirk, taking his hand and sliding it up your thigh. “If I knew you were coming tonight, I’d have worn even less.”</p><p>“Oh, Jesus Christ,” he swears, pushing you down on your back once more. “You drive me so fucking crazy, do you know that?”</p><p>Peter attaches his lips to your neck, sucking harder than usual, and you feel a hint of teeth over your pulse point.</p><p>“P-Peter, holy shit…”</p><p>“God I missed this,” he says, mouthing along your collarbone. He can probably feel the way your heart is beating out of your chest right about now, lips inching lower and lower as they hover over your nipple. “Missed the way you feel in my mouth.” Peter presses his tongue flat, licking up the center of your breast, swirling his tongue around your nipple before taking it into his mouth.</p><p>You’re whimpering now, hands in his hair, tugging every so often and pulling a groan out of Peter each time you do. “Peter, fuck, please,” you pant, arching your back when he softly bites and tugs.</p><p>“Please what, angel?” You can hear the grin in his voice as he continues his ministrations.</p><p>You grab his free hand and tug it back toward your thigh, begging, “fucking <em>touch me.</em>”</p><p>Peter moans, pulling his head up from your breast and sliding his tongue into your mouth. The kiss leaves you breathless, and when you pull away, he stares straight into your eyes, sliding his fingers between your legs over the thin lace of your panties. </p><p>“Like that?” He asks. It could sound taunting, cocky. But you know from experience, he seeks approval.</p><p>“God, yes, please more, Peter, I–oh!” Your words are cut short when he slips two of his fingers into your mouth. Ever so gently, he rubs them along your tongue, spreading them, slowly fucking them in and out of your mouth.</p><p>“So fucking soft,” he whispers reverently. “I just wanna feel you all wet for me.”</p><p>Your eyes practically roll back in your head as you buck your hips up, and he pins them down with his bare thigh. The friction is maddening.</p><p>“This could be real nice, too,” he continues, still slipping his fingers between your plump lips. His tone is soft but deep, a low rumble in his chest. “‘s it feel good rubbing your pussy on my thigh, honey?” That voice goes straight to your clit.</p><p>You moan around his fingers, trying again to buck against his leg. Peter is transfixed on your mouth.</p><p>“God, tell me what you want, baby, anything, I’ll give it to you.” He says it in earnest, cock hardening as he feels your wetness on his thigh.</p><p>His fingers slowly slip out, and you begin to speak. “Please, I want your mouth, Peter, your tongue, I– oh, fuck…”</p><p>He kisses you again, long and lingering, before sliding his wet fingers beneath the band of your panties. He rubs tight circles on your clit, and your back arches into him. “God, <em>fuck</em>,” you moan. “Give it to me, Peter.”</p><p>Your voice cracks when you say it, and it lights a fire in Peter’s gut–sparks something deep within him. Before you know it, he’s down between your thighs and he’s gripping the waistband of your panties. You gasp as you hear a sharp <em>rip!</em> Peter comes up with a feral grin on his face, super strength letting him literally tear the panties from your body. </p><p>You barely even have time to process what he’s done before he’s down between your legs, licking up and down your pussy, eating like he’s starving. His massive hands encircle your waist, gripping tighter than he has before. You feel like you’re on fire.</p><p>“Fuck, Peter, yes! Just like that!” You don’t know if you’re screaming or not, the blood rushing in your ears blocking out most of the sound.</p><p>Peter moans into your pussy, sucking your clit into his mouth and spreading you wide for him. “Taste so fucking sweet,” he groans, slowing his pace until you feel like your head is spinning. </p><p>It’s so soft, so <em>tender</em> all of a sudden, little kitten licks up and down along your folds, his thumbs slowly spreading you open. He pulls back for a second, and you see your wetness dripping off his lips.</p><p>“Peter,” your voice is hoarse, and your eyes are glazing over as you look at him.</p><p>Slowly, his lips curl upward into a grin, and he dives back into you again. He’s licking, sucking, swirling your clit around with his tongue. You’re on the brink of losing it.</p><p>“P-Peter, I’m– I’m gonna cum, I–”</p><p>“Yeah?” He rasps, licking up your folds once more. “Cum for me, sweetheart, fuck, I wanna feel it.” He resumes his position back between your legs, this time, slipping a finger inside you and searching for your sweet spot.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, yes!” You cry out, back arching off the bed. He curls his finger just right, and you’re seeing stars, pulling his hair and wrapping your legs around his head.</p><p>By the time you come down from your high, you’re spacey, thighs trembling. “Peter, oh my God.” You throw your arms around his neck, pulling him down for a searing kiss.</p><p>He kneads your breast as he kisses you, tasting yourself on his lips. “I could eat your pussy all day,” he whispers into your lips, and his cheeks are once more tinged pink. The boy still has the nerve to blush at his own words, even after all the times you’ve cum on his face.</p><p>His body pins you down to the bed, and you feel his hard cock against your hip. You rut up into it, licking up the column of his throat. “I need you to fuck me, Peter,” you whisper, reaching down between yourselves to palm him. “Need to feel your cock inside me.”</p><p>The noise he makes is absolutely broken. He sinks his teeth into your neck, trying to muffle the sound. You pull him up by the scruff of his neck, eyes wild with desire. There’s something unspoken between the two of you, something that clicks into place, deep and lustful. He pulls you in for one more searing kiss, licking into your mouth and raking his nails down your back. It’s desperate. Almost animalistic.</p><p>He fumbles through your bedside drawer and pulls out a condom, ripping it open with his teeth. It’s like he can’t contain himself any longer, he’s wild for it. He rolls the condom on, and you reach down to guide him inside you, but he grabs your wrist, halting you. You look up at him, confused.</p><p>He places a gentle hand around your neck, bringing his lips to yours. “I just…” He breathes, steadying himself. He’s so tense he looks like he’s about to burst out of his skin. His hand slides up your throat to your jaw, and he finally speaks. “I need to taste you again. Want more before I fuck you.”</p><p>Your jaw goes slack and you melt into his grip. Your breath is shaky as he dips down between your knees again, taking one long, slow, torturous lick up the length of your pussy, so wet it’s dripping on his tongue like honey.</p><p>You’re trembling as he slides back up your body, licking his fingers in the process. “Pussy’s just so sweet, I can’t help myself,” he growls into your ear.</p><p>“Peter, I– ah!” You can’t even finish your thought as he slides his cock inside you to the hilt.</p><p>The moan he lets out is hypnotic, and you think you might cum from that alone. He stills inside you, and you feel like you might cry. “Peter!”</p><p>“Tell me you need it,” he whispers in your ear. “You need me to fuck you.”</p><p>His primal behavior is driving you insane, he’s so much deeper than he’s ever been before.</p><p>You cry out, digging your nails into his back hard enough that it’ll surely leave marks behind. “Christ, Peter, I need your cock! I need you to fuck me, you’re–you’re so fucking deep I <em>need</em> you!”</p><p>His body relaxes the slightest bit, and he lets out a shuddering sigh. He props a hand up beside your head, kissing you deeply again.</p><p>“Oh, God,” Peter groans out, beginning to thrust shallowly inside you. His thrusts knock the wind out of you for a moment. His eyes are so trained on yours that you can’t even blink, you can’t do anything but arch into his body as he fucks you.</p><p>It’s a deep, dirty grind, intertwined with sloppy kisses and greedy hands gripping any inch of skin they can find. And it’s good, it’s so good, it feels like you’re burning up and the only thing you can think or say or <em>feel</em> is Peter, Peter, <em>Peter</em>.</p><p>“Fuck, oh fuck, I– Christ, you’re so tight. Feel so good, always so good.” He’s babbling now, thrusting with all his might and pressing his thumb to your clit and grinding into you.</p><p>“Please, Peter, please please please, I’m so close, I– oh my God,” you’re begging for him, so fucking desperate to cum that it consumes you. You tangle a hand in his hair, the other pressing against his cheek. You’re both sweating, foreheads touching and chests heaving.</p><p>He looks into your eyes and grips the back of your neck. “Please,” he says, voice raw. “Please fucking cum for me.”</p><p>You lose it at that. You’re coming for him a second time, body shaking and lips pressed to his cheek. You tense up around him, feeling his thrusts become erratic as he loses control.</p><p>“Peter,” you whisper. “Please.”</p><p>That’s all it takes and he’s coming, strong arms holding you to him as he buries himself inside you. His arms give out, and he collapses on top of you, pulling himself out slowly and burying his head in your chest. He’s panting, and you run your fingers through his hair as you both come down.</p><p>It’s quiet for a moment, comfortable. Until you feel him start to move. You become overwhelmed at the thought of him leaving, upset in a way you’d never been before. Leaving was routine, and to be honest, you valued your time alone. But this… something felt different tonight. You think he felt it too.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, propping himself up on an elbow to look at you. You smile at him, but he sees your eyes aren’t in it.</p><p>“I, uh… that was amazing,” he confesses, casting his eyes down. “Was it, um– did you… like it?”</p><p>You can’t hold back a laugh. “Of course, Peter. Of course I did. Why?”</p><p>He cocks his head, looking back up at you. “I can tell something’s different. Can see it on your face. Did I do something wrong? I mean, I can… I can leave–”</p><p>“No!” you exclaim, a little too quickly. You clear your throat. “N-no. I… I was just thinking that maybe– maybe you could stay?” Your voice is soft, timid. He’s not used to that.</p><p>“Stay?” He asks, and you not. Suddenly, to your surprise, his face lights up. “You want me to stay?”</p><p>That smile makes your chest go tight, and you can’t take your eyes off his bright ones. “I do,” you confess. “I, uh… I want you to stay as long as you like.”</p><p>Peter gets the hint, and his boyish grin takes up his entire face. “Jesus, I’ve been wanting you to say that for months,” he laughs, throwing himself back on top of you. </p><p>There’s a warmth spreading through your chest, something sweet and soft as he kisses you, hands threading in your messy hair and hips bracketing yours. </p><p>He pulls away for a moment and stares down pensively. You watch his nose crinkle as he thinks.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Just wondering,” Peter says. “Does this mean I have to stop sneaking in through the window?”</p><p>You laugh, flipping him over and straddling his hips. “I take back what I said about you being smooth,” you tease.</p><p>Peter’s hands rest gently on your hips, giving you butterflies as he draws soft circles on your skin. He grins, cheekier this time. “I can think of a way to earn it back.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>